Naruto and Sasuke's issue
by andi-san
Summary: Basically, these two somehow switch bodies
1. Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke POV

Normal days start out like this, right? You wake up, get dressed, and leave to meet up with your teacher and mates. Only today was a mess up.

I wake up to find myself in Naruto's apartment. _How the hell did I end up here?_ I look around and Naruto isn't here.

I look in the kitchen. Nobody. I check every place possible for hiding. Nowhere.

I look in the mirror and it must have been the worst mistake I could have ever done.

 _I was Naruto._ I look from his whiskers, down to his sandals. How did this happen?

I look at the amazingly cool blue eyes. I put my hands (in my case, Naruto's hands) in my hair. I always dreamt of putting my hands in his hair. I never imagined that I would actually be him.

I kept looking at the amazing features that made Naruto, well Naruto.

I don't know who Naruto is now, hopefully not me. I wouldn't know what to say if he was in another body like I was.

Hopefully, he isn't me. Hopefully.

Naruto's POV

I wake up in a weird place. I walk around knowing I'm lost. I find that this place is empty.

I look around to find people and to my surprise, nobody is here. I thought of how I got here.

I check is what I assume is the bathroom.

Huge mistake.

 _I am Sasuke._ I look at the reflection in disbelief. So much shining pale skin. That could use a tan.

His hair isn't spiky and yellow like mine, instead it's black and slipped back with no gel at all. I placed my hands (in my case, Sasuke's) in my hair.

I put my hands from my hair to my hips. Really wide for a thirteen year old. I lost my glittering blue eyes and was replaced with black holes for eyes. Those mysterious black holes.

I finally find the exit and head for the bridge as fast as I could. Hopefully Kakashi Sensei could help me. Heck, hopefully Sasuke isn't in my body. Hopefully.


	2. The meet up

Sasuke's POV

I run as fast as I could to the bridge. Everyone seemed to not stare and stare at the same time.

Probably since I'm Naruto, it probably explains the staring. I finally make it to the bridge and what do I see? My actual body panting on the other side.

 _Is it Naruto? Nah. Could it be?_ I walk over to my body and was greeted to Naruto's conciousness slamming me on the border of the bridge. "Did you have something to do with this?" he panted as he spoke.

I felt my face flush as Naruto's face (well, my face) was less than an inch from my lips. Flustered, I pushed him back only to find Sakura in the background surprised.

 _No,no,no,no,no,no, Sakura. Please don't take this the wrong way._ Of course, like all girls, she took it the wrong way.

"You two aren't, you know, dating, right?" _Damn it, Sakura._ Both of us yelled at the same time, "NO!" I turn my head slightly to find Naruto blushing in my skin. My face felt like the sun was burning against it, only on the inside.

"Sakura, look. Something happened this morning and we don't know what's going on. I hope you understand tha-"

My conversation was stopped with a slap to the face. "I wanted Sasuke to explain it, not you, Naruto."

I was pissed. I yelled even though I shouldn't have. "I'm Sasuke trapped in Naruto's body! Naruto is trapped in my actual body! Don't you notice that already?!"

Sakura was shocked. "How did this happen?" "We both don't know how this happened. We were going to tell Kakashi-Sensei but-" "I'm right here, what is it?"

We turn around to find Kakashi-Sensei standing on the edge of the railing, holding his novel.

Naruto's POV

Kakashi-Sensei was standing there with that question. "Well? What is it?" Sasuke and I explained in full description of what happened and it seemed that he wasn't listening.

When we finished, Kakashi finally stated something that wasn't helping our current situation.

"Well, it's simple. You two got into a fight yesterday, didn't you?"

We both replied with a no. Everything was fine, actually. He finally stated that one of us wasn't admitting something.

We both turned the color of red roses and said no while staring at each other. He finally said "Follow me."

We pursued Kakashi and finally it hit me. We're going to see the old man.


	3. What happened Later

Sasuke's POV

We're heading to the Third Hokage. Great. Just what I needed. I kept eyeing Naruto as we were walking. What's worse is that we're walking next to each other.

I slowly move my hand, just a little. Just in time, I caught his hand and laced his fingers with mine.

He turned quickly and so did the color of his face. I gripped his hand and mouthed, _It's okay._ He reluctantly sighs and moves his thumb across my skin. Every place he touches just makes me want more.

We head into the building and we're forced to part. I don't understand this new feeling towards Naruto, not even to myself.

We are greeted by the Hokage himself and taken to a room. "So, now what is the issue here?"

"Sasuke and Naruto here claim to have switched bodies. We want to find out if it is true."

The Hokage places his hands on both our foreheads. He lets go after a while and says,

"Yes, unfortunately they have."

"Is there anything we could do to put them back?"

"They both know that they don't want to admit something and unless they do, they **won't** be able to switch back."

General POV

Everyone's eyes lingered on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto (Sasuke) finally said, "It's something personal, so can everyone leave?" Everyone left and Naruto and Sasuke were left alone. They were lost for words as they kept looking into each other's eyes. Who's going to make the first move?

Naruto's POV

I kept staring at Sasuke's lips (technically my lips, but no further depth). I've always felt like this around Sasuke and I think he feels the same way too.

It's like I was Sasuke and the actual Sasuke is me. We both actually understand each other.

Sasuke got up and held out his hand. I was actually surprised that he was being generous to me.

I took his hand and got up. We both stared into each other's eyes, feeling the lust for one another.

Up to this point, I just felt like leaving for ramen and ditch Sasuke.

I barely realized that I was spacing out in Sasuke's eyes, when all of a sudden, he pressed his lips against my own.

I closed my eyes and responded to the kiss. My hands went from his face, to his neck, then up his hair. I wanted everything and all at once.

The kiss still connecting us was stopped when I had to breathe. I pulled away and saw that I was facing Sasuke.

Did I just get my body back? I pecked Sasuke's lips once more and looked into his black holes for eyes. I did. We both stared at each other for what seemed ages until there was a knock on the door. Sakura was becoming a fangirl of the both of us for all I knew.

After that good feeling, Sasuke and I got along pretty well after that.


End file.
